


My Alpha?

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve, F/M, Fluff, Omega Reader, Protective Alpha Steve, Softness, alpha werewolf steve, kind alpha steve, scared omega reader, soft alpha steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: sold at a auction, you think your life is about to be really bad, but a kind alpha proves you wrong.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 245





	My Alpha?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StoryTellerMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerMage/gifts).



You were shivering, you were cold, you were hungry and everything in you was sore and hurt. You couldn’t will your heat away, but you wish you could. Being the only omega for well.......miles and miles, you were a high selling point.

Omegas were so rare now, no one knew why, so when one was found out normally people did everything they could to woe them, of course this wasn’t the case for you. The darker side to the rareness of omegas was being sold to the highest bidder.

Kidnappings happened far to often and now here you were shivering, standing naked up on a little stage for everyone to look at like you were a piece of meat, if you weren’t collared with a shock collar you would be tearing out throats and running away.

When the words _‘sold’_ ring out, you whimper and are dragged away to your new owner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“No, stay away from me, stay back!” You cry.

Of course one of the rules of being sold is your new owner has to bond mark you on the neck for all to see, why this is something that must be done you don’t know but it is. You’re blind folded for it and when you here a whispered _“I’m sorry.”_ you wonder what they mean before you feel his teeth in your neck and you scream at the pain.

You pass out shortly after, thankful for it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you come too, you’re on some sort of aircraft, and it’s just you and....some huge blonde man with striking blue eyes, a strong jawline and a scent to die for, all woodsy and pine tree smelling, god it was....really good, it sets you at ease, it doesn’t take someone super smart to know this man was the one who bit you, at least he smells good and looks....really good.

You blink at him and cower a bit when he stands from the pilot seat seeing you awake, his brow furrows and his frown is so concerned you almost feel bad for being scared of him, but you can’t help it, people sold didn’t go to happy homes, so you were told, and your life before this....it was hard to remember it at this point, fragments here and there.

Surprisingly he sits down across from you on the floor, looking open and gentle, “ Easy, easy. I’m not a threat see? I’ll bare my throat and everything.” Shockingly he does, and you blink as you swallow thickly thinking it’s some kind of trick, but....he stays like that, head tilted, eyes down cast.

It must take you forever before you finally get in his space and scent him, your nose to his throat, you gasp softly, the smell of him really was divine, he smelled so much like the outdoors, he smelled safe, relaxing even. You close your eyes and nose at his scent glands for firmly.

You feel and hear his intake of breath, but he makes no move to grab you, he just submits to you and fuck if that isn’t some kind of sweet action. Alpha’s rarely did that, normally only the truly kind ones did, or so you were told your whole life.

You shyly crawl in his lap and start to really scent him, “You can scent me back.” You whisper softly.

His hands gently rest on your hips as he turns enough to nose at your throat, he breathes you in and purrs softly, the sound going to your hind brain, the omega in you preening, even though you know on some level you should be scared of this man, you just found it hard to be.

“I am truly sorry, about biting you, it was...the only way to save you.” He whispers at some point.

You shallow thickly and lean back enough to look at his face, his fingers caress over your neck, over his bite mark and over the old bruises from the shock collar you no longer wear, “Are you going to hurt me?”

His eyes only show sadness at your words, “No, never I would never hurt you.”

Your fingers lightly trace his cheeks, his lips, his forehead. He didn’t seem like he would hurt you, and his words, it only sounded like truth but...one could never be to careful, “Promise?” You whisper.

His eyes bore into yours, his hands now rubbing soothingly up and down your back, always so gently, “I promise, i’m not here to hurt you, I wanted to save you, I....” He looks away and you swear you smell shame on him before he looks back to you, “I didn’t know...I would have to bite you, I am sorry about that but...I....we can make it work? I promise I wont hurt you, I just.....I have this need to take care of you but if this isn’t what you want, I fully understand and I can help you...ooppphhh.” His words cut off by your lips pressed to his.

When his huge arms wrap around you, you feel.....safe for the first time ever.

You don’t even know who this man was, but if he was as sweet as he was seeming right now?

You were in good hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a week back at the tower, doctors had poked and prodded you until you starting sobbing and Steve had to bust his way in and comfort you. He hadn't been above picking you up gently bridal style and walking right on out of there.

His glares at the doctors and nurses on his way out went unnoticed by you, but not by them who cowered away from him as he towered over them on his way out.

He had taken you to his floor, his room and there you stayed for the first week, eating, sleeping, you left his bed when you had to use the bathroom or shower. His bed was quickly becoming a nest for you, for you both. He had bought you all manner of soft things and you spent a full day making it how you wanted it, he would hand you whatever you needed, but never once did he try to take control of this.

He was a good alpha.

Once you have it how you like it, you beckon him in with a crooked finger and soft smile.

"Omega-mine." He whispers as he slides into the nest feeling honored you would allow him in so soon.

You curl around him and breathe in his scent as he does the same to you, his hands strong, yet gentle as they caress your bareback, over old scars. He's kissed every single one of them by now, showing he loved them as much as you. Your free hand caresses his chest, your ear pressed right over his heartbeat. It was a calming sort of music as much as his scent was. You twine your legs with his, and the hair from his legs rubbing on your bare ones makes you shiver. You love how hairy he is.

He's grown his hair out for you, a beard too. You learned who he was that first day but it didn't make a lick of difference to you and he was thankful for that, someone who loved him for himself and not the captain was a blessing and one he didn't plan on messing up anytime soon.

"Alpha-mine."


End file.
